User talk:Tiffanyz147
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama Broadway Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Cool:):D:* Charlie Rosanne 20:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:):D And i love your art too:):D:*Charlie Rosanne 21:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You seriously live in Alaska???Charlie Rosanne 22:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :):D:):D:*Charlie Rosanne heres what Nickie looks like I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Here is the character. ☠[[User:Jimmy111|''' jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ]] ☠ 07:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Do i need to do one of these cause if i do here it is name:james gender:male age; 17 history: Grew up in england had a rough life. And needs some money to help his parents sterotype: the nice guy whytdbroadway: he wants to earn money to help his parents and become famous. Bye ☠[[User:Jimmy111| jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ]] ☠ 08:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, well I could, but I already have auditioned two characters, unless you're letting me break the rules! :O XD [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 20:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol okay, and when will we find out who the admins are, and will there will a callback list or what? [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'H ave you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) So, like, are you gonna narrow it down to three or four and then get everyone to vote? [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) here is Jarrod I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) the fun drummer I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) HiHis stereo type is the nice guy and here is the rest of the info name:james gender:male age; 17 history: Grew up in england had a rough life. And needs some money to help his parents sterotype: the nice guy whytdbroadway: he wants to earn money to help his parents and become famous. Bye ☠[[User:Jimmy111|''' jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ]] ☠ 07:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was just thinking that, because so many people have auditioned, you should make a callback list and stuff for characters. So here's what I think you should do: #Post The List of Admins #Decide with them who are definately in the show, who are maybes and who are not. #Post, either on a blog or page, who are definately in the season and for the maybes, put them as a 'callback list', where they should make an audition tape (typed up or, if a pic, includes typed up dialogue and so on. On this page or blog, '''DO NOT post who is definately not in the show, nobody wants to feel left out, so let them figure it out themselves in time. Or alternatively, any you do not want in the show, you could make interns or something. #Decide with the admins about who should be accepted and who should not from the callback list. #Post the final Cast List in a blog. You may want to include the names of the teams and who is on them, but if you haven't decided, then you can always do that later. #Make the pages for the characters either by yourself, or get everyone who has a character in the season to make their characters page. #Start the Season!!!!! Well, tell me what you think! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 17:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, I would of, but I like the way you coloured anyway, so yeah ;P Thanks for letting me be an admin, good choices about the others as well, so is the cast done, or should we go ahead with my plan?! Also, do you wanna chat now?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 15:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) This chat's fine ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tiffany, I made a label for Liv, 'The Peace Girl' And i am working on her audition Matheus Lopes TitoI'm going to pick one Here is a pic! Thank you![[User:Surfer56|'Surfer'☮]][[User talk:Surfer56|'chat']]| 22:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) heres Nickie's audition I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 03:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) why didnt james get in. now i am sad. ☠[[User:Jimmy111|''' jimmy ]][[User talk:Jimmy111| 111 ]] ☠ 06:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Um yeah, that's alright, I can chat now [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 10:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Um, okay, but why not here?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 10:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Kk [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 10:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) did you love at Nickie's audition typed yet? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I know but did you see it typed I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I will Jion but my avatar is a 10 year old Daniel7208 Yes. Yes I am ^_^ I wanted him to win, now I hate scott -____- Anyways, um IDK, Douglas is kinda an antagonist, but kinda an anniversary so.....IDK [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 17:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YET!!!!!!!!! Uh! Anyway, IDK, he doesn't look very bad...[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 07:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he looks better now, I was thinking he could be a bit like Courtney in Season 2 :P [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 15:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Lol XD [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 08:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I posted what she said in her audition on the blog with the call back list. :3 If you can read this, BACK OFF! 20:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) here is Jarrod's audition I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Daniel7208 Uhhh, do I need to be an admin to post a pic of Harriet in there? Like WTF? If you can read this, BACK OFF! 13:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Daniels adittion 4 totaldramabrodway Stero type: The Mad Gamer Gender:boy Daniel want to join becouse his mom said it would be good for him to get off video games so daniel additions for TotalDRamaBrodway to get more active with pepol so daniel adittons for totaldramabrodway (but he takes his portalbal video games devices) User:Daniel7208 Hey Tiff, Is it ok with you if i change some of Liv's design?[[User:Surfer56|'Surfer'☮]][[User talk:Surfer56|'chat']]| 06:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am seriously getting annoyed because I am getting your messages/notifications in MY inbox. Can you fix your e-mail so it is not mine? Thank you. Hihi-sama (talk) 15:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC)